Don't let me get away
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Andrea is on the run from the Governor after she finds out his plan to attack the prison. Some guys just don't understand when a relationship is over. All hope seems lost, but Rick saves Andrea before the Governor can take her back to Woodbury. What will happen next? Will Rick and Andrea fall in love? Can they keep the Governor away?
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't let me get away**_

_Summary: Andrea is on the run from the Governor after she finds out his plan to attack the prison. Some guys just don't understand when a relationship is over. All hope seems lost, but Rick saves Andrea before the Governor can take her back to Woodbury. What will happen next? Will Rick and Andrea fall in love? Can they keep the Governor away?_

**1. Enough**

_I could see Philip for who he really was now. Did he ever really care about me? I was not sure about the answer. But he was too far gone now for it even to matter. Losing his daughter put him over the edge. He did not understand Penny was already gone. I had to leave Woodbury and warn the others about his plans to attack. At least something good could from my mistakes. I had made way out of Woodbury easy enough. But I saw Philip following me in his truck._

I ran as fast I could trying to escape, but I could feel him coughing up with me.

"Andrea, come to me," He said in a mocking tone.

I was so close to the prisoner. There was no way he could stop me now. Then I could feel his arms wrap about me pulling me. Somehow he had sneaked up behind.

"You were suppose to care about me. Not them. They left you behind," Philip said putting his hand on my mouth. I kicked my foot against him hard. But I knew it had done nothing. I continue kicking unable to speak with his hand on my mouth.

"_Stop fighting me. I don't want to hurt you."_

"Fuck you," I said his hand still over my mouth.

"I'll be doing that shortly," He smirked pulling me toward the truck. I could see the prison and Rick on watch out. I prayed that somehow he see me if I kept fighting. Because going back to Woodbury meant being raped and killed.

"You won't be touching me again, asshole," I yelled as managed to remove his hand from my mouth.

"_I am the Governor, and I can do whatever I fucking want. I would be nice to me if I was you. Because I am your fucking god now. Your fate is up to me. Whether I use for biter food or keep you alive all depends on you treat me. Killing you won't mean shit to me. You should have tried to kill me when you had the chance.," He said pulling my hair._

I started to run my fingernails on his body leaving scratches. It did not seem to bother Philip who continued dragging me to the truck. Tossing me around like I was a rag doll.

"You make me sick," I said spitting on him.

"He makes me want to throw up," I had a familiar voice.

_I looked up saw what looked an angel. Rick was here to save me. How could I be so lucky? Everything would be okay now. _

"Stay out of this Rick. This is between me and Andrea," Philip sneered.

"If this is how you treat your girlfriend I hate to see how you treat your enemies," Rick said pulling out his gun.

"Put up the gun you pussy," Philip said.

Then Rick pointed the gun, and the bullet went into his leg. Philip let go of me in order to touch the blood.

"Run Andrea," I heard Rick yelling at me.

I started running toward the prison. And I saw Philip heading toward the truck. Holding up his gun at Rick.

"This isn't over, Andrea. Keep your mouth shut. You will be back in Woodbury before the end of the week. And Rick will be six feet under," Philip said firing his gun at Rick.

He drove off in the truck unable to chase after me with all the blood he was losing, and I went walked over to Rick who was laying on the floor.

"Are you okay?" 

" I'll be fine," Rick said putting his arm around me.

"You saved my life," I said looking into his blue-green eyes.

"Someone had too. You have the worst taste in guys Andrea," Rick teased me.

"No more bad boys for me. I am done with the Eminem type," I smiled.

"**The Governor makes an Eminem song looked like a fucking Disney movie. I hate to think what he would have done if I had not gotten here in time," **Rick said as I helped him back to the prison.

"He will be back," I said feeling afraid.

"It won't matter. That psycho is not going to touch you again. I promise you Andrea. I am not going to give him a chance," Rick said as we entered the prison.

_I was home now. With my group and Philip was gone for the moment. Maybe it would be over. If Philip died before he made it back to Woodbury, he could not hurt me like he planned. But if he survived would Rick actually be able to stop him? All I knew Rick was the only reason I was still free of Philip's torture. Breaking Philip's trust would have terrible consequences. _


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Andrea**

_Everyone thought the worst about me. Maybe I deserve it. Still my feelings for Andrea were real. She was the first woman I had really cared about since my wife had died. I thought she felt the same way. But I knew her feelings had changed the night I saw her holding a knife above my head. I thought if she wanted me dead I would let her kill me._

_Luckily she chicken out. Now she just killed me inside by leaving Woodbury. Seeing her with Rick made everything clear. She never loved me. It had always been Rick._

I pulled the truck over and ripped off the sleeve of my shirt. I used that to tie around my leg where the blood was coming out. I was able to stop the bleeding enough to continue driving back to Woodbury on the way there I thought about one of the conservations I had with Andrea.

"_Have you been in love before?"_

"_Before?"_

"_Before me," I said._

"_Yes. I was in love before you," Andrea's blue eyes felt with sadness._

"_Did he die when everything happened?"_

"_No. I did not meet until the walkers showed up. We got together once, and it was amazing," Andrea smiled._

"_Not better then me?"_

"_No," Andrea said with an expression I could not read. Part of me thought she was lying, but I did not question it._

"_So what happened with this amazing guy?"_

"_It's painful to go into the details. But to make a long story short he was in love with another woman," Andrea said softly._

"_Can you tell me his name?"_

"_It does not matter. No one before you matters," Andrea reassured me._

But now I knew the truth. She did not tell me his name because it was Rick. Well, Rick was not going to take what was mine. I might be a heartless asshole, but I was one who knew what he wanted. I wanted Michonne dead, Rick out the way, and Andrea back in my bed. And I would get all three things. I finally pulled my truck up to the wall at Woodbury. I saw Martinez walking up as soon as he saw the truck.

"Where you able to find Andrea?"

"No, Martinez. But I plan on bringing her back to Woodbury," I said taking his hand.

"I can not believe she left. I thought she really loved you," He said.

"She does. Those people over at the prison have brainwashed her. Rick is dangerous."

"Is he the one that shoot you?"

"Yes, and you are right attacking them all once is not the best plan of action. They are too strong," I said as we got inside Woodbury.

"I told you that," Martinez whispered.

"We are going to take them out one by one."

"And Andrea too?"

"No, if you see Andrea bring her too me," I whispered.

"I understand, but right now we have to get you medical care," Martinez said taking me inside where a nurse was waiting.

_I laid down saving my strength. I would need for when I went back to the prison to get my revenge against Rick and Andrea. I wondered how hard they were laughing at me now?_

_Andrea telling Rick I meant nothing too her, and that she had too drink all that whiskey in order to fuck me. I was getting pissed just thinking about it. But once she was back in Woodbury I would show her I was nothing to laugh at. _


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Who you love**

"Did you actually love him?"

"Who?"

"The Governor?"

"Yes, I loved Philip, "Andrea said cleaning up the gun shoot wound her ex boyfriend had given me.

"I don't see how," I said disapproving.

"He was not always like this. Losing Penny changed him," Andrea said looking at me with those big blue eyes.

"No, Andrea I am pretty sure he was always crazy. You never noticed it because of your feelings for him," I challenged her.

"That might be true. But you can't control it," Andrea replied as she tied cloth bandage around my wound.

"You don't think you control who you love?"

"No you can't Rick," Andrea said .

"Maybe, next time you should not fall in love. Choose someone carefully, and get to know them first. Make sure they don't have any walker heads in their apartment. And then give them your heart," I said looking into her blue eyes.

"That's good advice," Andrea replied.

"I am better at giving advice then taking it."

"Everyone is. But there is something else you wanted to ask me. Isn't there?"

"You read me to well," I said touching the side of her face.

"Go ahead and ask me. You saved my life the least I can do is answer your questions."

"I don't want to keep talking about the Governor, but you said you did love him. Do you still love him?"

"Oh no. Not to sound silly, but do you remember that Taylor Swift song that was so popular?"

"Which one? She had a million," I said smiling thinking about a simpler time. _I was learning a lot about the type of music Andrea listened to. Apparently it ranged from Eminem to Taylor Swift, I thought smiling._

"We are never ever getting back together," Andrea laughed.

"So that's how you feel about the relationship with him now?"

"That is putting it nicely," Andrea said touching my hand. Her skin was soft against mine and could not help notice how beautiful she was.

"Maybe we can find some way to play the song for him," I teased.

"Oh and then he'll stay away for sure," Andrea smiled.

"Probably not. He does not seem like the type of guy who takes break ups well," I said.

"That's because he is not a gentle man like you. If I ever do fall in love again I want him to a lot less like Philip and a lot more like you," Andrea said blushing.

"I would not mind being with someone who was a lot like you either. You are smart, beautiful, and I can understand why someone would have trouble letting you go. Even someone as crazy as the Governor," I said.

"You should rest now," Andrea said covering me up with a blanket.

"Will you lay down with me?"

"Anything for my the man who saved my life," She said laying on the bed.

"You can call me Rick like always," I told her.

"I know. I am just so thankful that you got there when you did. I don't want to ever find out what Philip had planed on doing to me," She whispered.

"You won't. We are going to protect each other. And you are going to continue telling what type of music you like," I smiled.

"You can tell me what music you like too. I don't have to do all the talking."

"I love Metallica," I said plainly.

"We can talk more later. Right now you need to sleep," Andrea said closing her eyes.

_I rested my head against hers and closed my eyes. Somehow sleeping next to Andrea felt right. Her body laying against mine felt so good. There was no way I was going to let anyone hurt her. The Governor would have to kill me first._


	4. Chapter 4

**4. From the heart **

_Waking up next to Rick was an amazing feeling. I was safe, and away from Philip. What more could I ask for? I was only hoping that Philip was dead. I knew it was wrong to wish that, but at least if he was dead he could not hurt anyone else. And maybe he could find peace at last._

"You sleep well?"

"Like a baby," I smiled at Rick.

"I am glad. I can't believe you are back," Rick said his blue-green eyes shinning.

"Thanks to you," I said taking his hand.

_We walked down together, and I saw everyone else in the group. I knew they had mixed feelings about me being back. Carol walked over and hugged me. Everyone else kind of stared._

"The Governor is going to come back for her," Maggie said looking at me.

"He was planning on coming here anyways. With or without me," I told Maggie.

"Well, having her here is not going to help our situation," Maggie replied.

"Maggie, you need to nice. Andrea risked her life by coming here to warn us about Philip's plan to attack. And she could have stayed safe in Woodbury. If ask you me that makes Andrea a hero," Rick said defending me.

"Thank you," I whispered in Rick's ear.

"I am glad you are okay," Carl said walking over to me.

"That means a lot, Carl," I smiled at Rick's son.

"You need to meet my sister," Carl said pointing to a beautiful baby girl that Beth was holding.

"Her name is Judith. Would you like to hold her?" Rick asked me.

"Yes, I would love that," I smiled at him.

_Rick walked over to Beth and got the baby. He then put the little baby girl in my arms. Looking down at this little angel I could not help, but smile. Here, Rick was taking care of a child that may or not be his. That made him a hero in my book. How could one man be so forgiving and handsome? This little baby was so lucky to have Rick as a father, I thought holding her close._

"She loves you already," Rick said handing me a bottle.

"I am love too with this sweet girl," I said putting the bottle up to her mouth.

_Rick stood over me watching me feed Judith, and I could tell he had been struggling bonding with this little girl. I knew he felt responsible for Lori's death as much I did for Philip losing control. Both situations that were not our fault, but we wanted to protect the ones we love. That was the type of people we were._

"You have only been here a day, but I already feel stronger with you close by. I was losing myself too after Lori's death just like the Governor," Rick whispered.

"Unlike Philip, you can be found. You are not that far gone, Rick," I said looking into those blue-green eyes.

_Rick said nothing, but look at me softly with his blue-green eyes. We did not need words. I knew that he was scared that he was losing himself, and would not be able to come back._

"I am here for you now. Anytime you are losing control or having a breakdown come to me," I whispered in his ear.

"Will you sing me Eminem and Taylor Swift songs?" Rick teased.

"If that is what it takes, but that might actually make things worst," I smiled.

"Nothing you could do would make things worst."

"Being here might put everyone in more danger. Perhaps I should leave," I said softly.

"Don't talk that way for a moment. The Governor was planning on how coming here regardless. It has nothing to do with you," Rick promised.

_I knew what Rick was saying true, but I could not help felt responsible for Philip's actions. I should have killed when I the chance. But killing someone went against my nature. I was not a murder. But I knew this relationship with Philip was not over unless he had died for the gun shot. That seemed unlikely. And knew the relationship with Philip could end only one way. With him killing me, or me killing him. I would have to kill him. Because it was not my time to die. I still had plenty to live for I thought holding baby Judith close to my heart._


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Revenge**

_Everything Andrea had told me was premeditated. She was a fucking good actress, I thought. I really believed her when she claimed to love me. But it was all part of Rick's plan. Andrea was a spy for the people at the prison. She never cared about me. It had always been Rick. Of course Rick had a wife, but that did not mean he was not involved with Andrea. Married people messed around all the time. And with a girl like Andrea who could blame him. Still it did not matter when her relationship with Rick started. What matter was that she betrayed me, and for that she would pay dearly._

"How many are dead?"

"Two so far. I killed Merle and Michonne,"Martinez said smugly.

"You have their bodies?"

"Yes, they are outside in the biter hole. But I have Michonne's sword here. Also here is Merle's mental hand," Martinez said handing me the items.

"And Andrea?"

"I saw her in the prison. She was walking around with Rick and his kids," Martinez replied.

"I know Andrea, and she'll get restless. No way is she going to hang out in the prison forever letting Rick take care of her. You know how she is," I smiled.

"She likes the fight," Martinez replied.

"Exactly, she'll be out killing those biters shortly," I said.

"And then we are just going to bring her back against her will?"

"That is the plan. Once Andrea is back, Rick won't be able to control her anymore. She'll remember what is important and how much she loved this community," I replied.

"And she'll remember how much she loves you?"

"She has not forgotten. We had a little fight, and Rick took advantage of the situation. That's exactly why we can not have those people living close by. Rick is turning our own people against us," I said.

"In order to scare Rick and his group out of the prison, we will have to kill a lot more," Martinez told me.

"I know. You need to target the weakest people first. Like Glen and Maggie. If you took out Michonne then you can kill Glen no problem," I said.

"Yes," He agreed.

"But it is very imperative to bring Andrea back here as soon as possible," I said.

"That is the second time you have brought Andrea up. You still want her, huh?"

" I do miss her. Even though she talked all the fucking time, and would never listen. And she constantly question everything I asked her to do," I said.

"Well she is sexy as hell. I bet she was good in bed," Martinez grinned.

" She is amazing in bed. And that is when I miss her the most. When I need a good lay," I smirked.

"You will get your **_sex slave _**back," He teased.

"Seriously the sooner Andrea is brought back to me the better, and good job on the kills," I said before he left the room.

I poured myself a glass of whiskey. I knew that Andrea would be back soon, and I would

torture as much as possible. I laid down thinking of the things I had planned to do with her. She would think twice about fucking with my heart again. I would have my revenge soon, I thought as I took a drink of whiskey.

**6. Alive**

_Andrea had been with us for almost a week now. The Governor had not came back for her, but his presences was known. I often see his men spying on Andrea. And we knew that Merle was gone. Daryl saw his own brother being killed by Martinez. Then Michonne had disappeared, and everyone assumed she was killed too._

"They aren't going to stop. Until I go with them," Andrea said looking over the prison gate at Martinez.

"I am not letting you go," I told Andrea firmly.

"Rick, I can reason with Philip," Andrea said looking into my eyes.

"No one can. You know that," I told her.

"Well, I plan on killing him," She said whispered.

"That would be the only way to reason with him, but there is only one problem with this plan," I said

"What?"

"Andrea, you would not be able to go through with killing his this time either. You are not a murder," I said grabbing her arms.

"Please, Rick," She started to say.

"No, Andrea. I am not losing you too. Shane is gone. And Lori died having a baby. I have lost too much.. I can not lose one more person I care about. Especially not you," I said pulling Andrea into my arms.

I slowly put hands on her face, and pulled my lips to hers. She closed her eyes kissing me back. I ran my hands up and down her body.

"You knew the one thing that would make it impossible for me to leave," Andrea said when she slowly pulled away.

"My kiss?"

"Yes, and knowing that someone really cares about me," Andrea said her blonde hair falling in her face.

" I care a great deal about you. This past week I have felt more alive than I have in a _long _time," I said pushing her away from her face.

"I feel it too," She smiled.

"So you will stay? And let me take care of you," I whispered.

"I don't ever want to leave you. Still we are going to have to do something about this. I already have the blood of two people on my hands," Andrea said looking at the ground.

"I am going to handle it. Promise me that you won't leave the prison. I need to keep you safe," I pleaded with her.

"I promise I won't leave today," Andrea said pulling me into a soft kiss.

_I kissed Andrea back, and knew she had made up her mind to go back to Woodbury. She was determined to take care of the Governor herself. Fearless this was the word to describe this beautiful blonde woman. But I had promised to keep the Governor away from her. That was exactly what I planed on doing. One day Andrea would thank me._


	6. Chapter 6

**7. TIME**

_I had promised Rick I would not leave at the moment, and I meant it. I needed more time to enjoy my freedom. More time with Rick. But would there ever be enough time for that? I really cared about Rick too. His saved me from Philip, and now I was going to back to Woodbury? Was I crazy? I would not think about that now. I would enjoy my time with Rick._

"You are so beautiful," Rick whispered in my ear. Everyone in the prison was asleep but us. It felt like we were the only two people in the world.

"So are you," I said touching his chest. _He then placed his hands softly on my face, and pressed his lips against mine. His tongue softly touched mine. _

"I want you Andrea. I have from the first moment I saw you. I could not help myself. There is just something magical about you," Rick said thrusting his body against mine.

"I know. I feel the same way about you. I remember you asking me if I saw something I liked. I did," I said blushing. _There was no denying my attraction to Rick anymore. I wanted him as much as her wanted me._

"_You liked me?"_

"Yes," I said reaching for his belt holding up his jeans. _Rick looked into my eyes, and knew what I wanted._

"Are you sure? I don't want you to anything if you aren't ready," Rick said looking at me with those blue-green eyes.

"I don't want to over analyze this. I know there a million reasons we shouldn't but I want to live in the moment. Follow what my heart wants," I said removing my shirt.

"I want that too," Rick smiled moving closer.

_He put his hand on my back leading me to his small bed. I slowly removed the rest of my clothes and laid down. I could feel Rick's lips kissing me everywhere and slowly moving down my body. His head was in between my legs and tongue moved inside me slowly._

"Oh Rick," I moaned.

_When he was finished he looked up at me and smiled. I could feel how hard he was for me. He carefully placed himself inside me. His body fit into mine like a glove._

"You feel so good," Rick breathes.

"Everything about this feels so right," I told him.

"I know," Rick said thrusting himself inside of me harder. I could feel moving faster, but never to hard. He was getting breathless, and I knew he was bout to come. He finished, and lay down beside me on the bed.

"I can't believe this," I said looking at Rick.

"What?"

"I have fallen in love again. Before all this happened I never wore my heart on sleeve," I whispered.

"You love me?"

"Yes. And this time I know I have someone I can trust," I smiled.

"Well, I love you too," Rick admitted.

_Tears started to roll down my face. Rick loved me. The only other man I had ever felt this way about was Shane, but my love was never returned. Shane never loved me like Rick does._

_I could not protect Shane, but I now had Rick in my arms. How could I let go of this? I allready lost Amy, Shane, and Dale.__How could I leave Rick now? Shane would want me to take care of Carl and little asskicker. Shane would say the hell with everyone else. If only I could think that way.__There were so many reasons to stay. And all that mattered to my__heart was Rick. But I had to make sure everyone was safe. To do that I would have to go back to Woodbury. I had to do the right thing. No matter how much it broke my heart._


	7. Chapter 7

**8. Watching you **

_Rick was asleep looking like an angel. I took one last look at him. I did not want to leave him. But this was the only way. I kiss the top of his head and took one last look. This might be the last time I saw Rick alive. But I had to do the right thing. I left Rick a note on the bed and prayed he would understand. _

Leaving the prison again caused me to have tears in my eyes. Why did I have to leave

Rick, Carl, and Judith behind? They were my family now. But killing Philip was the only

way to ensure my new family would be safe. I needed to take Shane's advice and not be

so emotional about what I needed to do. I would go back to Woodbury and convince

Philip somehow I could be trusted. Then when the moment was right I would _kill him. _

The idea of killing someone caused my stomach to turn, but I had no choice. I past the

prison gate walking away without looking back. I can do this, I thought.

I had not made it too far when I saw a walker coming up to me. I took my knife, and jammed it through the head killing it quickly. Suddenly I heard a noise. It was the sound of hands clapping. I looked over and saw Philip. How was he always a step ahead?

"Good kill, Andrea," Philip said softly.

"What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here?" I asked looking into his light brown eyes.

"I was looking for you. Everyone in Woodbury has been," Philip whispered.

"I decided to come back on my own," I told him moving closer.

"Why? You and Rick were not getting along?"

"I missed you, and I want to come home. Woodbury is my home. You are my home. I know you don't trust me yet, but you can," I lied.

"We'll see about that," Philip said taking my arm. He pulled into the truck, and was shocked I was not fighting him.

"I am going back willingly," I told him again.

"Why? Rick isn't treating you right?" Philip sneered at me.

"There is nothing going on between Rick and I. I only want to be with you," I reassured him.

"Why should I believe that? I have been watching you over there, and I see the way you look at him. You never looked at me that way. I should have known you had something for that asshole. You told me that there was someone else," Philip said his arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Yes there was. I was in love with Shane, but he loved Lori," I said loudly.

"Shane? As in dead Shane?"

"Yes. And honestly I would rather not talk about it. Some things are best left unsaid," I said not wanting to discuss Shane with Philip. _I knew Shane deep down wanted to do the right thing, and was not the monster Philip was. _

_Philip looked into my eyes and saw that there was pain there. I knew he believed me now that Rick and I were only friends. That the other person was Shane. If I could convince of that maybe I could get him to trust me again._

"So you loved Shane? Not Rick?"

"Yes," I said moving closer to him. That wasn't completely a lie. _I did love Shane, but now I loved Rick. Philip could not know that though._

"And now you love me? Why should I give you another chance? This is the second time you left Woodbury. How can I trust you?" Philip yelled.

_We were already back in Woodbury, and I felt sick my stomach. I wanted to be back with Rick more then anything. I hated Philip, but I did not want to kill him. You can do this. Remember what Shane told you. Don't be emotional._

"You can trust me because I love you. Of course I was upset when I found out your plan to kill everyone at the prison. You know how I feel about unnecessary killing," I said moving closer.

"And now you are okay with it? You will be with me even if I kill everyone over at the prison you care about? No questions asked," Philip whispered in my ears.

"Yes. I won't question what you do anymore. I will trust all your decisions. And all I want in return is your forgiveness," I said looking into his eyes.

"This all sounds too good to be true, Andrea," Philip said moving closer. _He pressed his lips against mine, and I made myself kiss him back. His hands were in blonde hair and he was moving me around like a rag doll._

"Would I come back on my own knowing that you will probably kill me if I did not really love you? What we had was real," I said when he finally pulled away.

"I want to believe you, Andrea," Philip said taking my hand.

"Who has been there for you? I have had your back this whole time," I said.

"I don't know. You were a lawyer, right? That means you are a good liar," Philip said.

"I was a civil rights lawyer not a defense. And I could not lie to you. Now let's go back home," I said taking his hand.

"If that is what you want. I know my bed has been missing you," He smirked.

_I looked into his eyes, and said nothing. His hand was locked into mine, and if I did not know better I would think he had changed. But I knew better._

"I do love you, Andrea," Philip muttered.

"I know," I said unable to say it back again. _Lying was not an easy thing for me to do, but I had to pull this off. For Rick, Carl, and baby Judith. I only hoped Rick would understand why I had to leave._


	8. Chapter 8

**9. Letter**

Andrea and I had made love. She made it clear that I was the one she wanted. Now she was gone. According to Daryl, Andrea had left with Philip. And Philip had killed Carol. This was the third person in our group they had killed. Everyone was looking to me for answers, but all I wanted to do was find Andrea. I looked on the bed and found a piece of paper under the pillow.

_Dear Rick,_

_I am sorry I had to leave you. But someone has to take care of Philip. I will kill him this time, and return to you if possible. I love you more than anything. This past week has been the best week of my life. I will treasure our times together always._

_Please understand._

_Your, _

_Andrea _

_P.S. _

_My song for you would be Use Somebody by Kings of Leon._

I read the note over and over again. Why did Andrea have to leave? I wanted to protect her, and now she was with that psycho again. She could already be dead, but I would have to find out for myself. I was going to go to Woodbury too. I had to find my Andrea. If there was a chance she was still alive I needed to know. _I got some food and supplies ready. I gave Carl and Judith a kiss. _

" You're in charge while I am gone," I told Daryl.

"I want to go with you. Kill that fucking asshole," he said.

"I need you here to protect the group."

"Rick, you can not do this on your own," Daryl answered.

"I won't be alone. Once I find Andrea," I said hopefully.

"She could already be dead," Daryl warned.

"No. I feel it my heart that she is alive," I said leaving the prison.

_I had to find Andrea and the Governor. This time I would kill him myself. I get Andrea back here and we all try to find a new place where we would be safe. This nightmare would be over, and Andrea would be back in my arms. After all the pain we been through Andrea and I deserved our happy ending. I lost Lori and Shane. Andrea had lost Amy, Shane, and Dale. Maybe she even lost the Governor in a way because he was not the person he pretended to be. So after losing all this people we could not lose each other too. I would not let her go. _


	9. Chapter 9

**10. Save me**

"You look like shit," Philip when we got into his apartment. _He looked pretty bad himself, I thought. The eye patch gave him an evil look. Of course he is evil, I thought._

"I have been fighting biters. What can you expect," I replied calmly.

"You need to hand over your weapons to me," Philip said.

The part of me that thought I could just come back and kill him right away was wrong. Yes, I could take my gun out now and shot him. But then he overpower me again. I had to wait, but the idea of this asshole touching me again made me want to puke.

"Here," I said handing over my gun.

"What about your knife?"

"I lost it. When I stabbed that biter over there," I lied.

"Well, if you are lying it won't do you any good. Those clothes are going to be thrown away and you won't have anywhere to hide it," Philip said untrusting. I knew he was clever, but I could use his obsession with me to my advantage.

"I have nothing to hide from you," I said touching his face.

"Andrea, I did not know how much I cared about you until you left. Please give me your loyalty this time. I don't want to kill you," Philip whispered in my ear.

Was that supposed to be romantic? Do what I say so don't have to kill you? Man, I knew how to pick them, I thought.

"I won't give you a reason to," I lied.

"Good. I want more than anything to have a family with someone. I need that. And you are perfect for me. You can save me," Philip whispered.

"I am going to wash off. I'll give you the clothes," I said not looking into his eye. _I knew I needed to say something back to Philip about how much I cared. But I couldn't. I wish I could save him. Because killing someone was had to imagine__**. Aim at the target. Don't be emotional. Remember what Shane told you**__. Think about Rick, Carl, and Judith. __**You have to do this**__. Philip won't stop until they are dead._

"Hurry up," Philip smiled_. He had plans for me, I thought. What the hell were they? _

I went to the bathroom, and took of my clothes. Philip was staring at me. I needed to hide this knife.

"Will you get me some water?"

"Yes, but don't try leaving Andrea. No one is going to let you over the wall this time," Philip warned.

"I don't want to leave you," I promised. Philip was only gone for a few minutes, but it was enough time to hide the knife under the bed_. In my mind I could hear Dale telling me that this was the wrong thing to do. I needed to fight with words. I was going to end up like Shane. Some fights cannot be win with words. I tired doing this the right way and it almost cost me everything. In this situation things had to be handled how Shane would. It was the only way. I just wish Shane was here to take care of the dirty work. _

"You all clean now?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Okay. Get on the bed," Philip demanded. _I laid down the bed and he put handcuffs on me. Guess he still did not trust me. I closed my eyes and prayed this would be over soon. _


	10. Chapter 10

**11. Pain**

_I was on the bed completely naked, and I knew he was coming for me. I was lucky to still be alive, I reminded myself. Tonight I go along with whatever, and tomorrow I make a move._

"Open your mouth," Philip whispered. I did as was told and he place his dick inside. _He moved inside me faster and faster. I feel like I was going to choke at any moment. He stayed inside mouth for want seemed like forever. Then he started kissing my body. _

"You were a bad girl running away from me. I am going to have to punish you," Philip whispers. _What was he going to do now? He turned me over the my backside, and I had idea of what coming. Please, no I thought. _

_I could feel forcing himself inside my backside. He was going to make me have anal, and I wanted that over. I only done this one other time. And that was a very long time ago._

"I am going to ease it into you. You won't tear anything," Philip promised. _There he goes again being romantic, I thought spitefully. I held on the a pillow as he moved harder and harder. At least he is not killing me, I think._

"Does that hurt?" Philip asked.

_I want to yell, hell yes it hurts. Now get the fuck off me._

"Not to bad," I lied.

"I want it to hurt. I want it to turn in a good way," Philip said moving inside me still.

"It does," I breathe.

"I love your ass," Philip whispers. Finally Philip finishes inside me of. _And I am allowed to lay down. I close my eyes for a moment and imagine I am anywhere else. But then I open them finding I am still in my living nightmare._

Philip grins at me. He is pleased that he has hurt me. That gets him off, I think.

"Did you come?"

Never has Philip asked me that before, but he was not trying to woe me anymore. He had no more secrets so he did not have pretend to be something he was not.

"I don't really like talking about that," I said bothered.

"Come on Andrea. And tell me," He said looking pissed.

"Yes I came," I lied.

"Good. Now, let me cuff you to the bed. I'll go get you something to eat," Philip whispers.

"You don't have to keep me locked up. I am not going anywhere. Just trust me," I reply.

"You are going to have to earn that," Philip says locking me to the bed.

_I nod in agreement. This was going to have to end soon. I could not be locked up while Philip continues killing the people I cared about. Tomorrow night I would kill him. I make sure he had plenty of alcohol to drink, and then after we have sex I would take care of him. I would lose all emotions like Shane said. I would pretend like Philip was the walker who killed Amy like Shane said. I would protect what was mine. Killing Philip was the only answer. Then I could be with Rick at last. _


	11. Chapter 11

**12. Too Far away**

"I am going to kill everyone at the prison, Andrea," Philip bragged to me while we were having breakfast. I took a bite out of my toast and looked at him.

_What did he expect me to say? Good job? His men already killed Merle ,Carol ,and Michonne. Rick was preparing to leave the prison. What more did Philip need? _

"I don't want to talk about that," I said trying to keep my mind focused.

"I want you to kill Rick, and that will prove your loyalty to me," Philip said heartlessly.

_God, how far gone was Philip? He was testing me, I thought. I would have to play along._

"That shouldn't be a problem right? I mean you said that you never loved Rick," Philip said.

"If that is what it takes to earn your trust I'll do it," I said somehow keeping a straight face.

"You love me?" Philip said trying to read my emotions.

"Yes," I lied.

"Once all this is over I am going to protect you, but we have get rid of Rick first. He wants you. I saw the way he looked you, and we can't be happy if he is luring you to come back to him," Philip whispered.

"I won't leave you again. _I know how you feel about people leaving Woodbury_," I said avoiding the subject of Rick.

"You aren't just people though. You are…." Philip said unable to find the right word.

"How do you see me?" I was curious to know what was going on in that mind of his.

"You are my wife," Philip said calmly.

_Philip was using me to replace his wife. That was understandable, but still crazy. He was so far gone. Killing him was almost cruel because he was so mentally ill, but at least if he was dead he could be at peace._

"Yes, I'll be your wife if that's what you want," I said softly.

"You are so silly," Philip smiled. _And now I knew he stuck in another time. Maybe for a moment he forget I was Andrea. Could he be delusion enough to think I was his dead wife? Had losing Penny sent him that far back? The glazed look in his brown eye suggested that it was true. _

"_Am I?"_

"Yeah, but that's why I love you," Philip replied taking my hand.

_His lips touched mine and I closed my eyes. I pretended it was Rick. That was the only way to make it through Philip's kisses. _

"You work so hard. Tonight come here and be with me. We can drink some whiskey and relax," I whispered.

"Yes. That would be amazing," Philip smiles at me.

_The plan was set in motion, but whether Philip would actually be here tonight was another story. Or if would still be in this mood. If snapped out of it killing him would not be so easy. I would just have to hope for the best. One wrong move and I be dead. _

"You deserve some time off the clock," I smiled at him.

"I never really get a break. This is a twenty-four seven job," Philip says grinning at me. _He then locks me back to the bed, and he is gone. Probably trying to find Rick. I had to stop him before Rick got back here. I would not ever be able to hurt Rick. I loved him. _


	12. Chapter 12

**13. Can't save you **

_I was back in Woodbury three days before I could get Philip were I could work out my plan. He was drunk and relaxed. He had just had sex, and knew there was no better time then now. I was still handcuffed but not to the bed. I threw myself unto to the floor and was able to reach the knife. I picked it up and looked over at Philip._

_God, he was beautiful. I did not want to do this. But Philip gave me no choice. This had to be done. Don't be emotional, Andrea. I kissed Philip's cheek softly taking one last look._

"I loved you, but I can't save you. I am sorry Philip. You can't say I did not care about you. I wanted to you let me in, but I can't save you," I whispered as I took the knife and stabbed his heart. I was holding in my arms as he started to change. I was going to have stab his head now before he ate me.

"I am so sorry, Philip," I said taking the knife in my hand. I was about to stab his when there I saw Rick. He pointed the gun, and shot Philip in the head. I looked at the walker form of Philip in my arms. It was over. Tears where coming to my face when Rick walked over.

"It's will okay," Rick said wrapping his arms around me.

"I didn't want to kill him," I whispered.

"I know, baby," Rick said kissing the top of my head.

"We have get out of here," I said looking into his blue-green eyes.

"Yes, we do. But I needed to tell that you can never leave me like that again. No more mind-blowing sex, and then notes left on the bed," Rick said grinning.

"I promise," I smiled.

"Good, I felt so used," Rick smirked.

"I never used you. I just knew I was the only one who could finally put an end to all this," I said looking down at Philip's walker body.

"You should have let me help you. We're a team, Andrea," Rick whispered.

"From now on we'll do everything together," I promised Rick.

He took my hand and smiled.

"Everybody here wants you," Rick said as we made our away out of Philip's apartment.

"Huh?"

"My song for you. It's by Jeff Buckley," Rick said softly.

"I never took you for a Buckley fan," I grinned as we moved faster. We got over the wall safely, and were on our way back to the prison. Rick had brought one of the vehicles that everyone in the group shared. We rushed inside, and started driving away from Woodbury as fast as possible.

"I am full of surprises," Rick finally answered me.

"You being there tonight was the best one. How many times have you saved my life now?"

"Twice, but you saved mine tonight. Killing the Governor like that," Rick replied.

"I did it because I love you. You, Carl, and Judith. It feels like a family. I haven't had that since Amy died."

"We are your family now," Rick said kissing my cheek softly.

_I took Rick's hand and he continues driving. I knew that we might have to leave the prison soon. The people of Woodbury would come seeking revenge. So we either have to leave or go to war. But the only thing that matter now was I was alive with the man I loved. And for this moment everything is right in this crazy world!_

_**The End **_

_**I know the tears we cried have dried on yesterday  
The sea of fools has parted for us there's nothing in our way, my love- Jeff Buckley **_


End file.
